


Who Tells Your Story

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Hamilton References, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 7- One couple ships another couple.Harry and Ginny shipping Hamilton and Eliza.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Who Tells Your Story

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Palace Theatre.

“I still can’t believe you’d never seen a musical!”

“It’s a shame wizards don’t really have musicals, that was truly magical.”

As a surprise, Harry had taken Ginny to see Hamilton on the West End, because she’d never seen a musical before, and it was their wedding anniversary.

He had been singing with Hermione months ago, when Ginny came in to ask what they were singing. They had explained it to her, and she had quickly joined in. He hadn’t told her where they were going, so she’d been shocked when he revealed where they were going”

“Eliza and Hamilton were so cute in the first act!” she exclaimed. “It was so sweet.”

Harry smiled, and held her hand tighter, as they walked to the station.

“Helpless is so adorable!” she continued. “And Angelica is so supportive!”

She rambled on about her favourite ship. It amused Harry that she was so enchanted by this muggle invention, in a way it was how he felt when he was introduced to magic.

“It’s so sad when she sings Burn, because she loved him so much, and he betrays her.”

Harry murmured his agreement. They took the train back to Diagon Alley, with their smiles broad.


End file.
